A Change of Scenery
by VisiblyInvisible
Summary: Jughead Jones hasn't spoken to his father in many years, and he's never been to the Southside. What will happen when he decides to pay his Dad a visit and runs into a shocking blonde with a foul mouth and eyes that draw him in like they hold a secret? Rated M for language and future chapters
1. Decisions

**So don't lynch me or anything for this, I haven't written anything in a long time so I might be a little rusty. Basically, I'm open to constructive criticism so feel free to PM me with ideas on how to make this story better in the near future, being as this is just the first chapter, it's going to be very short, sorry.**

"Jug, you don't know what you're getting yourself into." Archie Andrews said with a slight roll of his eyes. The midnight haired boy across from him shook his head and stood up, pacing the room.

"Do you have any idea how many possibilities I could face to write an article if I went to the Southside just for a day? I could get in touch with my Dad," he said loudly, more to himself than the others, "or at least try to..." the last part was whispered as he began to think about his Dad. When Jughead was little, probably around five or so, his Dad took off, leaving his mom to be with someone else, a woman who he effectively ended the marriage of. He had no idea if they were still together, but ever since then his Dad hasn't tried to contact him, or anyone else in his family.

"But you could get hurt J..." Veronica said quietly as she stood, taking her place next to him and touched him arm gently.

Jughead sighed and turned away from her, looking between Kevin, Archie, and Veronica, addressing them all at once, making sure to get his point across.

"I'm going no matter what. If I want to become a serious journalist, I need to learn how to take risks, get the side of the story others are too scared to face. Archie, weren't you the one to try to push me to talk to my dad?" He asked, looking at the red head who was staring at the floor out of guilt. "And Kevin, didn't you try to trick me into thinking he got hurt so I would go see him?"

"But that was different! I was expecting maybe an hour visit. No what you're talking about is a whole day! Maybe longer!" The exuberant boy screeched as he waved his hands, trying to get his point across.

Veronica was the first to speak up, "Maybe it is a good idea, you could see him, maybe reconnect. But you aren't allowed to leave us for good. We're family, right?" She asked, taking her place back on Archie's lap as she wrapped her delicate arms around his shoulders.

Jughead smiled widely as he looked at his friends. He hadn't actually expected them to come around and side with him, he was fully willing to pack a bag and just quietly leave while waiting for them to realize he was gone.

"Thank you V," he said quietly while looking at the raven haired girl gratefully, "I'm going to leave tomorrow. I don't actually know when I'll come back, maybe tomorrow if my Dad doesn't want me, but I'll make sure to let you all know the game plan." He said cheerfully, turning and exiting the room to head back to his own house, across the street from Archie's, where he lived with his foster family since his Mom decided she couldn't handle him.

Jughead rushed to his room, bounding up the stairs two at a time as he hummed cheerfully. No one ever dared to talk to the people on the Southside, always fearing the worst, but if you looked past the piercing's and tattoos, they were all just humans too. Susan, Jughead's foster mother, came into the room, seconds after he pulled out his duffle bag and started throwing random items inside. She laughed and shook her head at his usual quirkiness she had come to love.

"And where might you be going? Another sleepover with the boys?" She said in the motherly tone she had always possessed when addressing him. He sucked in a breath and gnawed his bottom lip as he turned to face her.

"Actually... I was going to visit my Dad... See if I could reconnect with him?" He said, more posed as a question, his mouth suddenly becoming cotton dry. Susan made a soft 'oh' noise and came into the room, sitting on his bed. He quickly sat beside her and started rambling. "I don't want to move in with him, I mean I'd like to stay with him and visit him more often if he accepts me but I could never ever leave you Mom-" He rushed out, staring at his hands, stopping only after realizing what he had said.

"You called me Mom..." She said softly, while the corners of her mouth turned up in a slight smile, "you've never called me that before." Jug turned his head to look at her and wrapped his arms around her frail frame, leaning his head against hers.

"You've always been there for me. Never questioned me or doubted me, as far as I'm concerned, you're my Mom," he said proudly, "but only if you're okay with that." He added the second part timidly. Susan laughed quietly and nodded before standing up and walking to his dresser, wiping her eyes as she had started crying without his knowledge.

"Now what are you doing sitting there for? We've got a trip you need to pack for." Jughead smiled, tomorrow was going to be the start of a bright new future, or so he thought.


	2. The Other Side

**I'm going to try to keep my updates for this somewhat regular. And please, don't forget; REVIEW!(:**

Jughead stared at the daunting scene in front of him. Here he was, just barely inside the limit of Southside and already he was terrified. Of course he had to admit that he didn't know what he was getting himself into, but at the same time, he was excited. It was a big change from his life in the prim and proper suburbs of Riverdale he called home, but it was a lot more open.

In Riverdale, there was always secrets. No one dared to talk about their personal life or feelings, for fear of being scrutinized by your neighbors. In the Southside, nothing stayed a secret.

Jughead took a deep breath as he looked around, gripping his bag tighter to him as he noticed a group of people walking towards him.

"Can we help you, _pretty boy_?" The man, who had to be in his mid forties, sneered, a smirk plastered on his face. The rest of the people around him laughed, but Jughead heard what sounded like a feminine laugh from the center of the men. He furrowed his eyebrows and peered around the man.

"U-um... I'm looking for FP Jones?" I stated, realizing it sounded more like a question than a proclamation. The groups laughter died down and suddenly the men parted, revealing a blonde girl, who looked around Jughead's age.

"No _why_ would you be looking for him?" She asked, grimacing as she took in his appearance. He couldn't help but just stare at her in awe, her beauty leaving him speechless. She was the epitome of perfection. "Hello? God... not only is he _stupid_ but he's apparently deaf too." The girl said, shoving Jughead by the shoulder as her face contorted in annoyance.

"He's my father." He said absentmindedly, taking in every detail of the blonde in front of him. He took in her deep green eyes, fair looking skin, cute nose that accented her face nicely, the pale pink full lips that her tongue occasionally darted out to wet, all the way down to... her black leather serpent jacket? That snapped him out of his daze.

"He lives in the trailer park, can't miss the shit hole, rusted mailbox says Jones. Say hi to your dear old _Daddy_ for me." She snapped, her eyes darkening as she turned, flipping her middle finger up as she walked away.

She was so... small, tiny, fragile, yet all of the guys followed her around and listened to her like she was their... leader? Jughead groaned and shook his head, clearing it of the confusing thoughts swirling around. He looked around to see where he was when he noticed the sign that would lead him to his father. He took a few hesitant steps forward before finally gaining his confidence.

"This is it..." He whispered to himself as he stood in front of the trailer, trying to force himself up the steps to knock on the door. Suddenly he heard a feminine laugh from behind him and turned around, instantly wishing he hadn't.

"Dad?" He asked softly, staring towards the man walking towards him with a woman draped over his arm. FP looked up, coming to an abrupt halt as he stared at the boy in front of him.

"Jug?" FP asked, slowly walking closer while inspecting the boy. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, his voice sounding awfully cold. Jughead flinched and dug his toes into the dirt beneath his shoes.

"I wanted to come see you... I wanted to see if you still wanted me in your life. Growing up without you in my life has been a living hell. Constantly explaining to people why I live with foster parents, while Archie knows the truth. I've come to telling people you were in an accident and you didn't remember me, Mom, or Jellybean." Jughead said in a rush, giving out a dry, humorless laugh at the end. This time, it was FP's turn to flinch as his sons harsh words.

"Foster parents? Where is your mom? Shouldn't she be..." His words trailed off, suddenly coming to a realization. "Where _is_ your mom Jughead? And where is Jellybean?" FP asked in a low tone, his eyes filling with sorrow.

"Right after you left, Mom couldn't handle it anymore. She signed off her rights to Jellybean and I then took off. I've been in a pretty stable home, but soon I'll have to find somewhere else to go. Jellybean was adopted by a nice family who has since moved out of state." He stated, sadness dripping from every word. Suddenly he was pulled closer by his Father who was hugging him with bone crushing force.

"You can stay here as long as you want. I'll just... need some time to adjust so for now, I'll stay nights at Alice's but come here and spend time with you during the day." FP said, releasing Jug and running a hand through his hair.

"Alice?" Jug said, his eyes drifting over to the woman behind his father.

"Hello, I'm Alice Cooper, and before you ask, no. Your father and I aren't together, just... very good friends." She laughed, extending her hand out to Jughead to shake. Jughead took it, wondering why she looked so familiar. "Come over for dinner tonight, you can meet my husband and my daughter." She said, pulling her hand back. Jughead nodded.

"Sure, I could always use a friend." He said, a small smile plastered on his face. _Nothing bad could come from this, right?_


End file.
